¡Debe de ser el destino!
by Carolina. Cullen.Swan
Summary: ¿Cómo es que la nueva vecina de su hermana Alice se metió tan pronto en sus vidas y en sus corazones? Edward y su pequeña hija Susan lo descubrirán. Two-shot. TODOS HUMANOS.


**************************************************_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo me adjudico la historia, prohibida su publicación en otros sitios sin mi consentimiento._**

* * *

**¡Debe de ser el destino!**

—_Po favo_, papito—Susan lo miró con sus grandes ojos marrones — _Queo un pelito, lo necesito— _jaló su pequeña cara infantil con sus manos en señal de desesperación—_Juló que sele _una _gan _chica adulta y lo_ cuidalé, _lo_ llenalé _de besitos y_ abazos._

—Susan, cariño. Son solo las cinco de la mañana, ¿no crees que sea hora de dormir? —Edward la tomó por los hombros y la tiró a su lado, en la cama. La acercó a su pecho y la abrazó. Susan se removió a su lado hasta arrodillarse en la cama.

—_Peo_ papi, _siempe _ es un buen momento _paa habal _ _sobe pelitos_— abrió con uno de sus deditos el ojo de su padre — Papi, sé que estas _despelto, despielta._

—Susy, te juro que mañana discutiremos esto, solo hay que dormir, nena. Papá tuvo un largo día en la oficina y necesita descansar.

—Men, ¿lo _pometes_?

—Lo prometo.

—ok, _benas _noches—Susan dejó un beso en la nariz de su padre y se dejó caer a su lado.

Edward la volvió acercar a su lado y enterró su nariz en el cabello de su bebé.

—Tengo que _pensal _en un _nomble _para el _pelito…_me gusta panquecito o _Eddy. ¡Como tu papito! — _Susan rio y aplaudió en su lugar.

— ¿Nena?

— ¿Si, papito?

—Es hora de dormir, o no habrá perrito.

—Oki-doki. _Benas_ noches papi, benas noches mami.

Edward suspiro con tristeza —Buenas noches nena.

Edward sabía que su niña no estaba dormida, pues sentía unos deditos jugando con los suyos. Se quedó despierto hasta que Susan se quedó dormida en sus brazos.

…

—Despierta pequeña —Edward retiró el cabello de la cara de Susan—Tengo que llevarte a casa de Tía Alice.

—Uh, uh….no _quelo_. —Susan giró sobre su cuerpo y enterró su cara en la almohada de su padre—Umm…_hele lico._

—Se dé algo que huele delicioso y te gustara —Susan murmuró algo contra la almohada— ¿Perdón? ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¡Panqueques! ¡_Quieo_ panqueques! —Susan brincó a los brazos de Edward, quien la sujeto antes de caer.

—Cuidado pequeña, no quiero que te lastimes.

—Lo siento.

—Muy bien, vamos a desayunar.

Edward levantó en brazos a su pequeña niña de cinco años. Susan había nacido en un momento lleno de tensión entre su novia y el. Él nunca se enteró del embarazo hasta que lo llamarón en medio de una junta para avisarle que su "esposa" había muerto en el parto de su hija. Una niña saludable de 3.500 kilos.

Ellos estaban separados por milésima vez, cuando su novia se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada. Ella había decidió terminar con el embarazo cuando su familia se enteró y se lo impidió. Así ella fue cuidada durante todo el embarazo para que no lastimara al bebé.

El día del alumbramiento, Lauren tuvo una hemorragia que no pudo ser controlada. Las enfermeras se llevaron al bebé a los cuneros, mientras los doctores anunciaban la trágica noticia a los padres de la mujer.

Ellos se sintieron tan culpables de la muerte de su hija por obligarla a seguir con ese embarazo, que no podían ver al bebé sin sentirse asqueados. Ese mismo día renunciaron a los derechos de custodia y los abogados del hospital llamaron a Edward.

El resto fue historia, Edward se enamoró de la pequeña en cuanto la vio y supo que no podría separarse de ella.

— ¿Cuál _ea_ el _colol_ _favoito _de mamá? —le preguntó Susan.

—Uh…—Edward fingió pensar— El rosa definitivamente —Susan gritó tan fuerte que pensó que se romperían los cristales de la casa.

— ¡Ese es mi _colol favoito _también! — Edward asintió mientras tomaba su taza de café. Realmente no tenía ni jodida idea cual era el color favorito de Lauren. Pero quería ver contenta a su bebé, así que de vez en cuando, soltaba algunas mentirillas como la que acababa de decir o que su madre le cantaba todas las noches a su barriga, cuando era todo lo contrario.

—Ahora a lavarte los dientes, mientras acomodo tu maleta.

— ¡Sí!

Alice, su hermana, era quien cuidaba a su pequeña los fines de semana cuando tenía que trabajar. Trabajar en las oficinas de la Casa Blanca, tenía sus desventajas.

No le importó cambiar a la pequeña, así que la llevo en su vestido para dormir y en pantuflas a la casa de su hermana.

— ¿_Encontaste_ mi vestido de _baillalina?_

—Sí, está en tu maleta…junto tu tiara de princesa y tu muñeca Flor—le respondió Edward antes de que Susan pudiera decir algo.

—_Gacias, _papi—Edward la tomó por los brazos y la levantó. Susan dejó un beso en su mejilla. —_Ees_ el_ mejol_—Edward le sonrió— aunque_ seías muchísimo mejol_, si tuviera un pelito—Edward rodó los ojos y dejó a la niña en su asiento.

Después de ver que no faltaba nada, subió a su asiento y manejó rumbo a casa de su hermana Alice, la cual no quedaba muy lejos. En muy poco tiempo estuvo frente al complejo de apartamentos de su hermana. Se estacionó tras un camión de mudanza y tras hacer malabares, con las maletas y la niña, se dirigió a la puerta principal.

—Buenos días, señor Cullen — el encargado le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Sam. ¿Nuevos inquilinos?

—Al parecer si, aunque nadie sabe quién es.

—Esperemos que sean agradables ¿cierto? —Sam asintió y ambos dieron con eso terminada la conversación.

Subieron al quinto piso del edificio y tuvieron que esquivar a algunos hombres que pasaban con cuadros y muebles. Pronto se dieron cuenta que estos salían y entraban del departamento que estaba enseguida del de su hermana.

Antes de tan siquiera poder tocar la puerta, Alice les abrió mostrando una sonrisa.

— ¡Hay nuevos vecinos! —Exclamó Alice.

—Tía Allie ¿Cómo supiste que llegamos?

—Querida sobrina, es que aún no te has dado cuenta que tu tía tiene poderes mágicos—Alice la tomó en brazos y entró a la casa, Edward la siguió cerrando la puerta.

—Nena, eso no es cierto. Sam le ha llamado para decirle que veníamos hacia acá— la cara de la nena decayó enseguida y Alice le sacó la lengua a su hermano.

—Oye no estés triste—Edward se sintió mal—Estoy seguro que tía Allie sabe hacer algunos trucos de cartas.

—Eh…uh si claro —Alice intentó ayudar en la situación.

— ¿Podrías hacer uno para mí, tía Allie?

—Uh, Edward se te está haciendo tarde—Alice cambió de tema.

—Cierto—Edward se acercó a su pequeña y dejó un beso en su frente—Adiós nena, prometo llegar en unas horas —Susan hizo un puchero por verse separado de su padre en un fin de semana.

—Adiós papi, _vueve ponto_. Por fi

— ¿No hay beso para tu hermana? —Alice se burló mientras la acompañaba a la puerta. Edward se acercó a ella y despeino su cabello— ¡Edward! Si no fuera por mi sobrina estuvieras muerto.

—Será mejor que corra.

— ¡_Coe, papi! ¡Coe_! —le gritó Susan.

Edward salió pitando del departamento y casi cae cuando tropezó con una persona.

—Lo siento.

—No hay problema. Nadie está herido ¿cierto? — le respondió una voz de mujer. Edward no la pudo observar bien porque la gran caja que cargaba no le dejaba ver su rostro —Disculpa, ¿podrías dejarme pasar? — le respondió la mujer con voz tímida.

—Por supuesto, lo siento— Edward se hizo a un lado y la dejó pasar. Así descubrió que ella era la nueva vecina. El timbre de su celular lo despertó de su aturdimiento y se dió cuenta que estaba llegando tarde a la junta. Contesto su teléfono mientras trotaba al elevador.

.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Susy? —le preguntó Alice a su sobrina.

— _¿Podías hacel _un _tuco _ con _caltas?_—Susan se subió al sillón de cuero y empezó a brincar.

—O…—la interrumpió Alice — ¿podríamos ir al centro comercial?

— ¿Y _ vel pelitos?_

—Por supuesto. Vamos a cambiarte —Alice la levantó por los brazos y la llevó en brazos a su habitación.

—Cariño, no entiendo porque usas tutús si no vas a ballet—Susan metió sus piernas en el leotardo.

—_Peo _yo soy una _baiaina, _tía _Allie. _

—La más hermosa linda. Es hora de irnos.

— ¿Puedo _tenel _ un helado?—Susan tomó la mano que le ofrecía Alice y caminaron hacia el ascensor.

La pequeña era su sobrina favorita, aunque claro, era la única que tenía. Pero hacía lo posible para que la niña no sintiera la falta de una madre. Además como no podía amar la pequeña, con esos ojos llenos de curiosidad y su personalidad tan extrovertida con su familia.

—Claro que sí, pero no se lo diremos a papá ¿de acuerdo? —La pequeña soltó un grito de alegría.

Alice tocó el botón de la planta baja. Las puertas estaban a punto de cerrarse cuando una mano impidió que las puertas se cerraran.

— ¡Espere! — Alice tocó el botón de abrir puertas para que estas cedieran más rápido— Muchas gracias —Una pequeña mujer (aunque más alta que ella) entró al ascensor, era más o menos de su misma edad, tenía el cabello color chocolate recogido en un moño alto.

—Oye, tenemos el mismo peinado—le dijó Susan a la desconocida.

—Oh…—la mujer se fijó en los espejos de enfrente y comprobó que era verdad — Tienes razón— le sonrió a la pequeña.

—Hola, soy Alice. Tú debes ser la nueva vecina.

—Yo...uh…sí. Soy Bella, mucho gusto— La castaña extendió su mano hacia Alice.

—Yo soy Susan, tengo cinco—la niña le sonrió, mostrándole sus deditos.

—Eres toda una niña grande. ¿Vas a tus clases de ballet?—le preguntó Bella.

—Uh uh—Susan se sonrojo —Papi no tiene tiempo de _llevalme, _pero yo quiero ser una _bailalina_ —la niña respondió con seguridad.

—Uh, estoy segura que lo lograras, nena. Si tu tía Alice quiere y tu papá también, puedes ir a hacer una prueba a mi escuela de ballet— Le sonrió a ambas, a Alice y a la pequeña.

— ¡Esto es genial!—Alice sonrió, tenía una buena corazonada de todo esto—Estoy segura que Edward estará de acuerdo. Ya estoy planeando todo, yo puedo llevar a la pequeña a tu academia y Edward puede recogerla ahí. ¡Será fantástico!

— ¿Edward es el padre de la pequeña?

— ¡Sí! Y es el_ mejol_ de todo el mundo.

Las tres continuaron con una animada conversión hasta llegar al piso de abajo.

—Alice ¿sabes si hay algún centro comercial cerca de aquí?

— ¡Debe de ser el destino! —Gritó — nosotras vamos al centro comercial. ¿Por qué no nos acompañas?

—Alice, no quiero abusar—argumentó Bella.

—Tonterías—Alice hizó un gesto con la mano — De todos modos, tengo un presentimiento de que seremos grandes amigas. Además podemos seguir platicando durante el camino—Alice enganchó su brazo al de Bella —Vamos.

Y así fue como Alice convenció a Bella de acompañarlas a un viaje de compras al centro comercial. Bella se enteró de que Susan quería un perrito. Por lo cual, ella le dijo que su perrita yorkshire iba a tener perritos pronto, por lo cual, si su padre estaba de acuerdo y si era una buena niña, ella le podía dar un perrito en adopción.

— ¡Bella, _eles _la _mejol! —_Susan hizo un gracioso baile de celebración que hizo reír a algunas personas que pasaban por la tienda de mascotas.

Las tres regresaran al complejo de departamentos y aunque Alice la invitó a su departamento a cenar, Bella no quiso abusar de la amabilidad de Alice por segunda vez en el día.

—Muchas gracias, Alice. Pero de verdad, no quiero abusar. ¿Qué tal si el lunes, ustedes me acompañan a comer?

Susan saltó emocionada al igual que Alice.

—Es un plan Bella, no hay cancelación— Alice le guiño su ojo antes de entrar acompañada de la niña.

El lunes llegó y con ello una Susan emocionada tocó su puerta al medio día.

— ¡Mi papi dijo que si! —gritó emocionada cuando Bella abrió su puerta.

—Eso es genial linda—Bella se agachó a su altura y la abrazo, Bella volteó a los lados y no miró a nadie acompañando a la pequeña — ¿Dónde está tu tía? —Justo en ese momento se escuchó un grito dentro del departamento de al lado y salió Alice envuelta en una toalla, su cuerpo aún tenía restos de jabón.

—Susan, no vuelvas a salir de casa sin mí, tu padre me mataría si te pasara algo.

—Lo siento, tía _Allie_—la pequeña bajó su carita y entrelazo sus dedos—Vine con Bellia _pala decie _las buenas noticias.

—Bien, solo por esta vez no le diré a tu padre, pero por favor, si quieres venir con Bella, solo tienes que avisarme nena.

—Lo siento.

—Ok, vamos casa.

—uh…. Alice, si necesitas, puedo cuidar a la niña mientras tomas tu ducha.

— ¿De verdad? —Preguntó emocionada.

—De verdad—le confirmó —no será ningún problema.

Alice le agradeció y después de darle un beso a la niña regreso a su departamento.

—Y bien nena ¿Qué quieres hacer? — le preguntó a la niña cuando se quedaron solas.

Susan pusó su dedo índice en su boca pensando.

— ¿Podemos ver a tu _peita?_ —Bella asintió y camino hacia el armario.

— ¡Bella! ¿_po que la encelaste ahí? ¿esta castigaa?_

—No pequeña—Bella rió mientras acariciaba el cabello de la pequeña— Como va a tener a sus perritos ella busca un lugar cálido y seguro para tenerlos. Y ella decidió que el mejor lugar era mi armario.

— ¿Puedo _tene_ un _pelito, ya?_ —le pregunto con ojos de cachorritos.

—Aun no es tiempo, pero seguro que pronto. Vamos— Bella ayudó a levantar a Susan y salieron de su recamara.

El tiempo que pasaron juntas paso sin incidentes. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era hora de comer y Alice llego a su departamento con un bote de helado para después de comer.

—Recuerden que a las seis empieza la clase—les dijo Bella al despedirla. Ella tenía que arreglarse para ir a la academia, su primera clase empezaba a las cuatro. Estas estaban divididas según la edad de las niñas y niños.

—Estaremos ahí justo a tiempo —le prometió Alice. Ambas se despidieron de Bella y se fueron al departamento de Alice.

A las cinco y media, Bella vio a través del cristal de salón como entraban Susan y Alice a la recepción. Mientras Alice hablaba con Jane la recepcionista, Susan corrió hacia el cristal y aplasto su cara contra este, viendo como las adolescentes bailaban.

Cuando vio a Bella, la saludo emocionada con su manita y Bella le regresó el saludo.

Después de veinte minutos la clase terminó y Bella despidio a sus alumnos. Salió a la recepción y saludo a las niñas que estaban esperando junto a sus madres para poder pasar.

—Susan, es hora. Vamos. —Bella permaneció con la puerta de cristal abierta para que la pequeña entrara, las demás niñas ya estaban dentro del salón platicando y jugando entre ellas.

Susan miraba a todas partes, su papi había prometido ir a verla en su primer día como bailarina, pero aún no estaba ahí. Se despidió tímidamente con su mano y fue hacia Bella.

.

Edward manejaba por las calles de la ciudad. Hacia quince minutos que la clase de su hija había empezado por lo cual estaba retrasado. Estaciono el auto a una cuadra del lugar y caminó al establecimiento.

Cuando entró las miradas de todas las mujeres se dirigieron hacia él, se sentía observado mientras buscaba con la mirada a su hermana Alice, mientras caminaba sentía las miradas de las mujeres en su anatomía.

—Hasta que por fin llegas, Edward Cullen—Alice se cruzó de brazos, pero suspiró y calmó su enojo— Deberías verla, se ve tan tierna en ese pequeño traje.

Edward miró por el cristal y vió el intento de su niña de pararse en sus puntas con sus brazos altos y seguir a sus compañeras quienes no estaban haciendo un trabajo mejor. No pudo evitar sacar su teléfono celular y tomar una fotografía.

—Bella es tan paciente con todas las niñas— Edward volteó a ver a su hermana y Alice le apuntó con la barbilla.

Edward regresó su vista al salón y vio como la maestra se acercaba a una de las niñas y le hablaba pacientemente. Esa mujer se le hacía conocida, sabía que la había visto en alguna parte. No la pudo reconocer porque estaba de espaldas.

En ese momento Susan lo reconoció y corrió hacia pararse frente a él, al otro lado del cristal. Las madres empezaron a reír cuando la niña empezó a aplastar sus labios contra el cristal.

El resto de las niñas seguían intentando seguir los pasos de Bella, hasta que ella se detuvo y busco a los lados a Susan. Cuando la encontró frente a su padre, la llamo con voz divertida.

Al verse descubierta, los ojos de Susan se abrieron al máximo y salió corriendo hacia su lugar. Las madres del lugar volvieron a reír divertida. Edward negó con la cabeza y regreso a su asiento junto a su hermana.

—Espero que no te moleste, pero he invitado a Bella a cenar con nosotros —Alice sonrió sin despegar la vista de las niñas.

— ¿Cómo te has vuelto tan cercana de la maestra de la niña el primer día? —le preguntó intrigado.

—Da… porque Bella es mi amiga, además la conozco desde varios días, es mi vecina.

Ahora Edward entendía muchas de las cosas, él pensaba que Bella era hija de los nuevos vecinos, una niña, no una mujer como la que estaba frente a él dando clases.

—Es linda.

Edward no contesto y siguió viendo a su hija bailar.

—Nos vemos el miércoles, recuerden practicar en casa—Como eran las niñas más pequeñas, las madres tenían permitido entrar al salón al terminar la clase, ya sea para ayudar a sus pequeñas a cambiarlas o para hablar con ella.

Las niñas asintieron y se despidieron una a una de Bella.

— ¿Cómo lo hice? —Susan brincaba en su lugar frente a su maestra favorita.

—Fantástico pequeña, con un poco de práctica serás la mejor de la clase— Bella la abrazo.

—Vamos, _queo _ que conozcas a mi papi. —Susan la tomó por la mano y caminó hacia la pared donde estaban Edward y Alice esperando que terminaran su conversación.

—Papi, ella es Bella, mi _maesta_ y amiga.

—Hola, señor Cullen—saludó Bella a Edward con un apretón de manos.

Bella miró al hombre, era muy guapo y alto, vestía de traje aunque sin corbata. Sus ojos eran de un verde que hipnotizaban y que dejaban sin aliento. Pero había un problema, era el padre de su alumna y lo más seguro, un hombre casado.

—Mucho gusto señorita, Swan—le dijó Edward después de ver su dedo sin ninguna alianza. Al estar frente a ella, reconoció su voz como la vecina que estuvo a punto de tirar al suelo. Desde la distancia pudo observar su pequeño cuerpo menudo, su piel blanca como la porcelana y su cabello color chocolate recogido en un moño alto, tal como lo recordaba de la primera vez. No podía negarlo era hermosa, pero era la maestra de su hija.

Alice y Susan se miraban emocionadas la una a la otra.

—Dejémonos de formalismos —Alice interrumpió la conexión de miradas entre ambos. Bella separa su mano de la de Edward y volteo hacia otro lado — Solo Edward y Bella.

—A mí eso me parece bien, ¿Qué tal a ti, Bella?

—Claro, Edward —Bella sonrió con timidez.

—Bueno es hora de partir, la cena estará en media hora. —Anuncio Alice. Parecía que la pareja no podía sacarse los ojos del otro. Aplaudió para sus adentros.

— ¿_Qué pepaaste de cenal, tía?_

—Pizza, por eso el chico llegara en media hora. Tenemos que llegar a casa.

—Uh claro, yo solo necesito cerrar el lugar y esperar que las madres salgan —anunció Bella — ¿por qué no los alcanzó en un rato?

— ¿Y cómo regresaras? — le preguntó Alice.

—En metro, la estación no queda muy lejos de aquí.

—Ni hablar. Yo me llevare a Susan a casa y Edward te esperará hasta que termines—sentenció.

—Oh no, no quiero incomodar —Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No es problema Bella, te puedo esperar y llevar a casa —Bella se mordió el labio inferior y asintió.

—Bien, gracias.

Alice y Susan se despidieron, dejando a Edward y Bella junto con las demás madres. Algunas de ellas se acercaron a Bella para conversar sobre sus hijas. Edward por su parte decidió quedarse en una esquina para observar.

Cada vez que Bella sonreía o reía con algunas de las ocurrencias de las niñas que aún estaban presentes, un cosquilleo lo recorría por dentro.

Bella regresó a su lado, cuando Jane y la última madre salió por la puerta.

—Uh… lo siento por la espera. solo... solo tengo que cambiarme y estaré contigo en un minuto.

Edward asintió y Bella camino hacia un cuarto que estaba en la otra punta del salón. Rápidamente entró y vió como sus manos temblaban. No podía hacer que sus nervios desparecieran cuando estaban cerca de aquel hombre, le ponía los pelos de punta pero no de una manera escalofriante. Sino que sentía algo diferente que no podía explicar.

Se sentó en un silla y empezó a desatar sus zapatillas de ballet, saco sus brazos por el leotardo negro que cubría su parte superior. Se agacho a su maleta para sacar su blusa cuando la luz de la habitación se apagó.

Bella grito por el susto, ella le tenía realmente miedo a la oscuridad.

Edward escuchó el grito en el cuarto donde se encontraba Bella, sacó su celular y con la luz de esta llego a trompicones al cuarto.

—Bella ¿estás bien? —Edward abrió la puerta y justo en ese momento la luz regreso al edificio.

Bella giró hacia tras y grito de nuevo al ver a Edward frente a ella. Los ojos de Edward bajaron por el cuerpo de Bella hasta que llego a sus pechos y se dio cuenta que estaban descubiertos, Bella se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo y se cubrió con la blusa que tenía en sus manos. Su cuerpo se enrojeció como un tomate.

—Yo…uh… lo siento —Edward giró sobre sus talones y cerró la puerta.

Bella tenía la respiración entrecortada, se cambió rápidamente y soltó su moño para dejar caer su cabello.

Respiró frente al espejo, tratando de calmarse y que el enrojecimiento pasara. Solo esto le podía pasar a ella. Después de calmarse, guardó todas las cosas en su maleta y salió del cuarto con la cabeza baja intentando por todos los medios de no ver a Edward.

—uh… ¿Bella?, yo lo siento. Es que escuche tu grito y pensé que algo había pasado. Debí de tocar la puerta, estoy tan avergonzado y arrepentido.

—No pasa nada, Edward—Bella no lo miraba — Le pudo pasar a cualquiera. Además no eres el único hombre que me ha visto así—Bella abrió los ojos al escuchar lo que ella misma había dicho —Digo…no… no quería decir eso…yo no…dios—Bella tapó su cara —No es como si… hubiera estado con muchos chicos —Bella suspiró —Solo olvida lo que acabo de decir, por favor.

Edward sonrió.

—No te preocupes, entiendo.

—Hay que olvidar lo que paso ¿De acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

Ambos salieron y Bella apagó las luces y las puertas mientras iban saliendo de estas. Caminaron en un silencio incomodo la cuadra que los separaba del auto de Edward. Cuando llegaron, el hombre le abrió las puertas a Bella.

—Lindo coche —le dijo por cortesía.

—Gracias.

Edward subió al coche y arrancó el motor. Se sentía tenso e incómodo y sabía que Bella se sentía de la misma manera. Miro hacia un lado por un segundo y vio como Bella observaba las calles por la ventaba.

Unos segundos más, escucho unas risitas y luego observó al lado y vio como Bella se mordía su labio conteniendo la risa.

Edward volteó justo en el momento en que Bella hacia lo mismo. No pudo aguantar la risa y estalló. Pronto Edward se vio contagiado. Bella se limpió las lágrimas cuando se calmó y Edward respiraba para tranquilizarse.

—Lo siento, es que toda esta situación fue tan cómica, que solo me podía ocurrir a mí —Bella rió quedamente.

—Supongo que ahora si podemos olvidar lo ocurrido y empezar de nuevo.

—Si supongo que si —Bella lo volteó a ver y sonrió.

Justo en ese momento llegaron al complejo de departamentos y Edward estaciono frente al edifico.

Ayudo a Bella a bajarse del auto y ambos caminaron hacia la entrada.

—Uh... dejaré mi maleta en mi departamento y en un momento iré —Bella se paró frente a su puerta.

—Claro, yo aviso a Alice— Edward le sonrió y camino hacia la puerta de enseguida.

Nada más entrar al departamento, Alice lo interceptó.

—Y bien ¿la besaste? —Edward la miró como si fuera una extraterrestre.

— ¿De que estas hablando? —se cruzó de brazos.

—De ti y Bella.

— ¿_Po _qué papi _quiee besal a Bella?_

—Yo no quiero besar a Bella. Lo que seas que estés tramando Alice, no lo hagas.

—No puedes ir contra el destino. Edward—Alice se dió la vuelta y entró a la cocina —Abre a Bella.

Edward rodó los ojos y justo en ese momento el timbre de la puerta sonó.

—Hola de nuevo— le saludó Bella.

—Hola— Edward se hizó a un lado y dejó pasar a Bella. Ambos se quedaron en el pasillo sonriendo.

—Hola Belly, la cena ya casi esta lista. Edward no seas grosero y llévala a la sala —Saludó Alice desde la cocina.

Edward le hizo la invitación con su mano como un caballero medieval, Bella rio con el gesto.

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón de dos plazas.

—Recogiste tu cabello —Edward miraba la trenza de Bella.

—Oh…si—Bella la tomo y empezó a peinarla —Mi cabello era todo un desastre esponjado.

—Estaba lindo.

—Uhm… gracias —Bella se sonrojó.

Alice rompió el momento al entrar a la habitación y anunciar que la cena ya estaba lista. Puso la pizza en medio de la mesa junto con un bol de ensalada. Todos tomaron un pedazo y empezaron a comer y platicar sobre lo que hicieron en el día.

—Papi —Susan interrumpió la conversación. Edward le dio un mordisco a su rebana y miró a su hija.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Cuándo vas a _besal _a Bella? —le preguntó con el ceño fruncido y un puchero en sus labios. Bella dejo caer su tenedor al plato y Edward se ahogó con su comida. Alice empezó a reír.

—Susan —le advirtió a su hija.

—Yo _quieo_ que la beses —recargó sus codos en la mesa y puso sus puñitos a los lados de su cara.

— ¿Qué te parece, si yo te beso a ti? — le pregunto Bella a la niña, para terminar la conversación.

— ¡Sí! —Susan aplaudió. Bella se acercó a su lado y dejo un beso tronador en su mejilla. Susan rió con la sensación y el sonido.

La cena continuo pero en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Edward sabía que Alice era quien había planeado toda la situación y había entrometido a su niña. Ahora el problema es que mientras miraba a Bella sonreír, no podía apartar la mirada de sus labios y negar que quería besarla.

Toda la situación la estaba sobrepasando, Edward era un hombre muy guapo y no podía negar que sentía una atracción por él, cualquier mujer lo haría. Pero todo era muy pronto, las insinuaciones de Alice y de la pequeña no eran correctas para el tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, ¿tres horas a lo mucho?

—Muchas gracias por el aventón y la cena, Alice y Edward, pero será mejor que me marche a casa.

—Hablando de casa, tengo un anuncio—Alice habló.

—Jasper, mi prometido—le anunció a Bella, mostrándole su anillo — Me ha invitadó a pasar unas semanas con él en New York, y como ahora tenemos a Bella como amiga de la familia, acepte.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver Bella con todo este asunto? —le preguntó Edward.

—Pues que Bella podría cuidar a Susan en mi ausencia. Será grandioso porque será la misma rutina solo que en lugar de mi departamento, iras al de ella.

—No puedes obligar a Bella a cuidar a Susan, Alice. No te preocupes, conseguiré una niñera.

—Um…disculpa Edward. No me molestaría cuidar a la pequeña. Solo que tendré que llevármela conmigo a las clases.

—Bella no te quiero molestar, debes de estar muy ocupada.

—No será problema. Además Susan es una buena niña y yo la aprecio mucho.

— ¿Estas segura? —Edward la miró a los ojos. Bella asintió.

—Ya vez asunto arreglado—Alice aplaudió.

La semana paso con normalidad, hasta que Alice tuvo que partir hacia la gran manzana el domingo siguiente.

Ese lunes, Edward se despertó nervioso. Durante la semana pasada había limitado su contacto con Bella más que para saludarse y despedirse. Pero a partir de ese día y por dos semanas tendría que interactuar más.

Se levantó e hizo su rutina de siempre. Tomó una ducha y luego de eso, fue a despertar a su pequeña, la tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cocina para tomar el desayuno juntos. Aun medio dormida, la llevó al coche y la sentó en su silla especial. Edward dió la vuelta al coche y subió tras el volante. Suspiro varias veces y encendió el coche con dirección al complejo de apartamentos.

Bajo haciendo malabares y tras saludar a Sam con un asentimiento de cabeza subió al elevador. Se paró frente a la puerta de Bella y tocó. Escuchó pisadas al otro lado de la puerta y luego esta fue abierta.

Una Bella desarreglada, con el cabello enredado y con un pijama de blusa de tirantes y short abrió la puerta.

— ¿Edward?

—Buenos días, Bella.

—Hola, pensé que llegarías más tarde— Bella se tallaba los ojos.

—Cierto—se recriminó —olvide llamarte, tengo que presentarme más temprano en el trabajo. Si quieres vuelvo en un rato más —le dijo, mientras sostenía a una Susan dormida en sus brazos.

—No pasa nada, adelante— Bella se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a Edward a su departamento —Puedes dejar a Susan en mi dormitorio para que siga durmiendo.

Bella camino frente a Edward para mostrarle la dirección. Edward tuvo que apartar la mirada de los pequeños shorts que estaba usando Bella.

Entro la habitación blanca y dejo a la niña sobre la cama del mismo color.

—Muchas gracias, Bella—Edward giró sobre sus talones y casi choca con Bella que estaba justo detrás de él. La sujeto por la cintura para que no cayera.

—Lo siento, creo que me acerque mucho—Bromeó. Aparto sus manos del pecho de Edward. Él se obligó a separar sus manos de la pequeña cintura de Bella, cuando lo hizo, sus manos picaron por volver a sentir su calor.

—Será mejor que me vaya—Edward se separó de ella —Hasta la tarde, Bella.

Edward salió rápido del departamento antes de cometer alguna imprudencia.

Bella decidió ignorar las cosquillas que sentía donde Edward la había tocado, negó con las cabezas y se metió dentro de las cobijas para poder dormir otro rato más.

.

.

—Vamos cariño, es hora de irnos.

Susan estaba cansada de tanto jugar con Bella durante todo el día. Pero aún faltaba ir a su clase de Ballet, aunque está comenzara hasta las seis.

— ¿Puedo _come_ mi helado en el camino?

—Sí, pero primero, hay que vestirnos —Bella tomó la mano de la niña y la llevo a la habitación en donde la sentó en la cama.

Bella saco algunas cosas de su cajonera. Se empezó a vestir mientras Susan la miraba.

—Wow, _ees_ muy bonita—le dijo Susan, se había sentado boca abajo en la cama con sus puñitos en sus mejillas.

—Gracias linda.

— ¡Ahí está tu coona como la de una _pincesa_! —Señalo emocionada.

Bella peino su largo cabello y lo recogió en un moño alto, se colocó un listo azul del mismo tono del leotardo que estaba usando.

—Ahora es tu turno —recogió la maleta que estaba en la orilla de la cama y saco la ropa de la pequeña.

—_Quieo quedal _tan bonita como tú, Bells.

—No creo que eso sea posible, bebé. Te pondré más hermosa de lo que eres —Bella acarició su carita. Susan asintió.

Bella peinó sus rizos castaños y los acomodó en un moño bajo, la desprendió de la ropa que traía y la cambio con su leotardo rosa y su tutú del mismo color.

—Listo —Bella le anunció separándose de ella.

Susan sonrió y se levantó de la cama, camino con cuidado de no arrugar su traje y se paró frente al espejo de cuerpo completo que tenía Bella.

Se giró hacia todos lados inspeccionando su aspecto, levantó sus bracitos y empezó a girar en su lugar. Observo a Bella a través del espejo. Ella se sostenía su mano en su corazón, viendo a la pequeña niña frente al espejo. Le recordaba tanto a ella.

Susan miró hacia Bella y de nuevo a su aspecto, de pronto su semblante cambio y su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

Bella se acercó unos pasos preocupada. Susan giró y corrió hacia su maestra enterrando su carita entre sus piernas. Bella se agachó a su altura y la abrazó escuchando como empezaba a sollozar.

—Princesa, ¿qué pasa? — Bella acariciaba la espalda de la pequeña. Susan no contestó, así que Bella continúo acariciando su espalda.

No sabía qué hacer y sus ojos también están empezando a empañarse de lágrimas.

—Por favor habla conmigo —le suplicó. Susan se separó de ella y Bella limpió sus lágrimas con sus dedos.

—_Extaño _a mami—le dijo, su barbilla volvió a temblar.

Bella no sabía mucho de la vida de Edward o de la pequeña, pero ella pensaba que él era divorciado o viudo.

—Oh, cariño —Bella acarició su carita —Estoy segura que ella te ama y te extraña también.

—Bella — le dijo tímida —Yo _quieo _que seas mi mami.

Bella se sorprendió por las palabras de la niña, solo tenían dos semanas de conocerse.

—Nena, te amo mucho —Bella la abrazó y la beso por toda la cara, esperando que olvidara que no le _había_ dicho nada. No quería incomodar a su padre. Ella no solo podía tomar el lugar y ya.

—Yo también te amo.

Caminaron juntas de las manos hacia la calle y tomaron un taxi, no se atrevía ir en metro hacia la academia de baile.

—_Mia _mami, ¿podemos _il _ a ese _paque?_ —Bella pensó que la pequeña lo había olvidado, pero al parecer su confirmación de que la quería lo había tomado en otro rumbo.

—Tiene una hija muy hermosa —le dijo el taxista— Son idénticas.

—Gracias —Bella no intento aclarar que Susan no era su hija.

Bella y Susan bajaron del taxi y caminaron hacia la academia. Bella dejo que entrara con ella al salón mientras daba clases. Susan estaba fascinada viendo a las chicas grandes bailar.

A las cinco y media, Edward llegó a la academia, ya había algunas madres con sus hijas esperando que terminara la clase. Bella lo vio llegar y dejo algunos ejercicios a las chicas antes de salir al encuentro del hombre.

—Edward, ¿podemos hablar?

—Hola Bella, claro. ¿Paso algo con Susan?

—No, todo está bien. Es solo que…

— ¡Papi! —Susan corrió hacia Edward quien la tomó a medio brinco en sus brazos — Bella aceptó _se _ mi nueva mami. —Por suerte nadie de las madres había escuchado.

— ¿Enserio? — Bella no sabía si Edward estaba enojado o no. Susan asentía emocionada.

—Nena, podrías esperar dentro. Necesito hablar con tu padre.

—Si—Susan regreso al salón, mientras Bella tomaba la mano de Edward y lo dirigía su oficina. A Edward no se le paso, saber que Bella lo estaba tocando.

Ambos entraron a la oficina y Bella cerró la puerta.

—Edward, siento mucho si estás enojado por lo que paso haya dentro. Te puedo jurar que no he obligado a la niña a nada. Ella solo me dijo que quería que fuera su madre, no… no pude contestarle, no sabía si te enojarías o no. En realidad, no sé qué paso con su madre y contigo. No sé nada… y ya no sé qué estoy diciendo. Tal vez podríamos decirle a la niña que yo no puedo ser su madre.

Fue demasiado tarde cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba frente a ella sujetando su cara entre sus manos. Demasiado tarde cuando se dio cuenta que su vomito de palabras fue detenido por los labios de Edward. Al principio se quedó paralizada, pero pronto sus labios se estaban moviendo contra los de Edward, moviéndose en un baile profundo.

Sus manos se fueron hacia la cabellera de Edward y se quedaron ahí, jugando con el cabello de Edward.

Él no sabía porque su cuerpo y mente lo llevaron a este momento, su cuerpo fue dominado y de un segundo a otro se encontraba besando a Bella. No estaba enojado, el solo pensar en Bella como la madre de su hija, le hizo explorar en su mente distintas posibilidades.

No estaba enamorado de Bella, no le iba a pedir matrimonio en ese momento, pero sabía que si se daban la oportunidad, todo esto podría convertirse en mucho más.

La coherencia regreso a Bella cuando recordó que al otro lado de la puerta tenía una sala y un salón lleno de niñas y madres. Puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Edward y se separó de él.

—Uh…yo… tengo que regresar —Bella apuntó la puerta. Se giró mecánicamente y abrió la puerta.

—Bella —le habló Edward —No estoy enojado —Bella asintió —Y más tarde hablaremos de esto —Bella asintió tensa y salió de la habitación.

Edward la vio salir, se recargó en el escritorio que nunca usaba Bella y se pasó la mano por el cabello, que demonios le diría más tarde, ni el mismo lo sabía.

Bella entró al salón y buscó con la mirada a Susan.

—Nena, ve con tu padre mientras termino la clase ¿sí? —Susan asintió y cuando vio que su padre salía de la oficina de Bella, corrió hacia el como lo había hecho cuando lo vio hace unos minutos.

Bella siguió con la clase un poco nerviosa, como no podía concentrarse decidió terminar la clase cinco minutos antes.

—Recuerden practicar, en tres meses tenemos el recital de primavera, chicas— se despido Bella de las adolescentes.

Ahora era el turno de las niñas, su última clase. Se dirigió a la puerta y le indico a las niñas que ya podían pasar al salón. Cada vez que caminaba o se movía de un lado a otro, mostrándoles los movimientos a las niñas, sentía la mirada de Edward en todo su cuerpo.

—Bien chicas—les dijo después de calentar y repasar lo que habían visto la clase pasada —Hoy haremos algo diferente. Bella camino hacia la grabadora que estaba al frente de la clase y presiono un botón. Música de esta época empezó a sonar por los altavoces en lugar de la música clásica de siempre—Quiero que vayan por sus madres y las traigan a bailar un poco.

Todas las niñas empezaron a gritar cuando una canción de moda empezó a sonar. Las niñas corrieron hacia la sala y jalaron a sus madres quienes fueron arrastradas sin saber que pasaba. Bella les explicó lo que iban a hacer y ellas aceptaron empezando a bailar con sus hijas.

Bella empezó a bailar con algunas de las niñas quienes no tenían acompañantes, le partía el corazón, saber que algunas niñas solo eran una carga para sus padres, quienes mandaban a un chofer a llevarlas y recogerlas.

Susan llegó a su lado y se unió al grupo de niñas, Edward también mientras tomaba a una de las niñas que estaban solas y la empezaba a girar por todo el salón. Todas las niñas quisieron su turno, así que Edward y todas las niñas al final terminaron mareadas.

La hora de la clase terminó y todo el mundo seguía bailando. Bella se separó del resto y desde una esquina disfrutaba del espectáculo que estaban dando todos. La práctica de hoy había ayudado a unir a padres y alumnos.

Con pesar se acercó a la grabadora y apago la música. Se disculpó de todos y les agradeció por haber participado e involucrarse.

Bella se despidió de todos y empezó a recoger las cosas que se habían ocupado para la clase. Paso al cuarto para cambiarse cuando tocaron la puerta. La abrió con cautela creyendo que a alguna de las niñas se le había olvidado algo.

—Mami, dice mi papi que si te falta mucho.

—Oh nena, pensé que ya no había nadie. Dile a tu padre que se pueden ir, que yo puedo llegar sola a mi casa —Susan asintió y regreso con su padre. Bella cerró la puerta y siguió cambiándose. Al terminar de ponerse su pantalón volvieron a tocar su puerta.

—Dice mi papi que _nosotos_ te _llevalemos _ a casa.

—Dile a tu padre, que no es necesario. Ya es tarde y estás cansada —Susan giró sobre sus talones y regreso con su padre.

Bella volvió a cerrar la puerta. Termino de arreglarse y tomo su mochila cuando volvieron a tocar.

—Dile a tu padre que…

— ¿Por qué no me lo dices directamente? —Bella se encontró cara a cara con el pecho de Edward.

—Debería decir lo mismo, si mandas a tu hija de mensajera.

—Touché.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—Si me permites, tengo que cerrar la academia e irme a mi casa.

Bella pasó por un lado de Edward.

—Lo sé, por eso te estamos esperando.

— ¿Va a servir de algo negarme? —Bella se cruzó de brazos.

—No lo creo —Edward negó divertido.

—Bien, en cinco minutos estoy con ustedes—Edward asintió y Bella suspiró frustrada.

Tal como lo dijo, en cinco minutos termino de cerrar el establecimiento y caminaba tomando la mano derecha de Susan con Edward tomando la mano izquierda de la pequeña.

Subieron al coche y después de algunos minutos, Edward estacionó el auto frente al edifico de Bella.

— ¿Quieren pasar? ¿Puedo preparar la cena? —les dijo Bella. Ella sabía que debían conversar más pronto que tarde, por lo cual decidió que era ahora o nunca.

— ¡Si, si, si! Di que sí papito.

—Creo que la jefa ha hablado —Edward sonrió.

Ayudó a bajar a las dos chicas y siguieron a Bella hacia su departamento. El camino lo hicieron en completo silencio.

—Pueden ver la televisión o usar el baño. La cena estará lista en quince minutos —Bella los invitó a entrar a su casa.

—Mami, ¿te puedo _ayuda_?

—Claro, nena. Ven —Bella tomo la mano de la niña.

— ¿Y yo? La verdad prefiero estar en la cocina que en la sala solo —Bella asintió en silencio y Edward las acompaño a la cocina.

Bella le dió a Susan la tarea de revolver la ensalada, una actividad que no involucraba fuego ni utensilios con filo. Con Edward fue diferente, le dio algunas verduras para cortar.

Tal como lo dijo Bella, en unos minutos tuvieron su cena enfrente de ellos. Pollo a la plancha con verduras al vapor y ensalada.

—No _queo veduas_ — Susan se cruzó de brazos.

—Si no la comes, Bella nunca nos volverá a invitar a su casa —los ojos de Susan se agrandaron con miedo. Miro a Bella con lágrimas a punto de derramarse.

— ¿Eso es _cieto_, mami?

—Lo que te puedo decir que es verdad—miro mal a Edward por asustar a su pequeña —Es que me pondré muy triste, además si quieres estar fuerte y ser una buena bailarina necesitas comer verduras. Inténtalo, aunque sean unas pocas —Bella palmeó su mano y dejó un beso en su mejilla.

—Está bien, _peo_ solo poquitas.

—Así me gusta—Bella le sonrió a la pequeña y dejo otro beso.

Edward miró la interacción entre las dos chicas. Era sorprendente como Susan había aceptado tan rápido a Bella y la había tomado como su ejemplo. Sabía que la quería, que ambos se querían.

.

—Mami, tengo sueñito —Susan entró a la cocina cuando Bella estaba lavando los platos.

—En ese caso, ve a mi habitación pequeña. En un rato tu papá ira por ti ¿Si? —Susan tallo sus ojitos y camino fuera de la cocina.

Edward entró rato después con alguna de la comida que Susan había tirado de su plato al comer.

— ¿Dónde está Susan? —Edward se acercó al bote de basura y tiro los desperdicios.

—Ella tenía sueño así que la mande a mi habitación —Bella se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Podemos hablar ahora? —le preguntó Edward después de que guardara el ultimo vaso.

—Claro—Bella se recargo en la encimera y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho en forma de protección.

—Primero que nada, como te dije anteriormente, no estoy enojado porque Susan te diga mamá —Bella suspiró tranquila —Es sorprendente como te metiste en su corazón tan rápido.

—Y ella en el mío —aseguró Bella.

—Lo sé y no te estoy atacando. Sé que la amas. Así que si no te molesta a ti, no hay problema conmigo.

—Gracias —Bella se pusó una mano en el pecho.

—Y sobre lo otro…—Bella se sonrojó —No me arrepiento ¿y tú? —Bella negó, tenía las mejillas enrojecidas —En todo caso, me gustó mucho.

—A mí… A mí también —Bella se aclaró la garganta.

Se siguieron viendo a los ojos por unos segundos cuando Bella vió que Edward se estaba acercando a ella. Sintió sus manos en su cintura y como inclinaba la cabeza.

—Espera—Bella pusó su mano frente a los labios de Edward.

— ¿Qué pasa? Pensé que nosotros…

—Edward—Bella se aclaró la garganta —Te dije que me gusto, pero no que lo volvería a hacer. Yo no voy besuqueándome con los hombres solo porque sí.

—Lo sé, yo tampoco —Bella lo miro con una sonrisa, mordió su labio intentando aguantar la risa. Edward se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho —Yo...yo no me besuqueo con hombres, lo que quise decir es que tampoco me ando besuqueando con cualquiera.

—Bien

—Lo que quiero decir, Bella. Es que me gustas y mucho. Eres una mujer bella, inteligente, intensa y creativa.

—Gracias, Edward. Yo también pienso eso de ti. Pero todo es muy pronto. ¡Solo tenemos dos semanas de conocernos!

—Lo sé. Por eso creo que podríamos conocernos y no sé, tal vez en el futuro si las cosas funcionan, iniciar algo. Lo que el destino quiera —No podía creer que estuviera repitiendo las mismas palabrerías que su hermana.

— ¿Me estas invitando a una cita, Edward Cullen? —le preguntó coqueta.

—Claro, si tú quieres—Edward se sonrojó. Desde que su hija había llegado con él, había olvidado lo que era una cita.

—Bien, yo elijo el lugar. ¿Te parece bien el viernes a las 9?

—Perfecto, puedo llevar a Susan con sus abuelos.

—Entonces es una cita.

—Lo es ¿Puedo besarte? —Bella asintió y se acercaron el uno al otro.

No sabían que con un solo beso podían volverse adictos.

El resto de la semana fue un poco raro para ambos. Los dos estaban esperando con ansias su cita del viernes, la cual los ayudaría a conocerse y saber si podía surgir algo más. De lo que estaban seguros era que la atracción entre ambos era obvia.

En cada uno de sus encuentros previos, tanto él y ella se comportaban de una manera torpe haciéndolos parecer como unos adolescentes. Susan reía cada vez que los miraba actuar así.

En tanto Susan y Bella, la relación entre ambas iba creciendo a pasos agigantados. Bella no podía imaginarse pasar un día sin la pequeña. Esperaba que si las cosas no funcionaban con su padre, pudieran seguir con un lazo más que maestra y alumna.

.

—No es justo. Yo_ quieo il _con ustedes —Susan cruzó los brazos y se tiró al suelo de madera del salón. Por suerte ya no había nadie para ver el berrinche de la niña.

—Susy, no te podemos llevar. Iremos a un lugar donde solo los adultos pueden ir.

— ¿Van a _dase _besitos sin_ opa?_ —les pregunto con curiosidad. Su tía Alice le había dicho que solo los adultos podían hacer eso y que cada vez que eso saliera en la película debía taparse sus ojitos.

—Oh dios Susan, ¿quién te ha dicho eso? —le preguntó Edward alarmado. Bella se sonrojo de la cabeza a los pies.

—Fue tía _Allie, _ella…

—No quiero saber, solo... olvídalo, nena.

—Entonces ¿Van a _dase _besitos sin_ opa?_

—No, Bella y yo iremos a un restaurant para personas grandes en donde no pueden entrar niñas adorables como tú.

—Prometo que el lunes que nos volvamos a ver, preparare tu comida favorita —le prometió Bella. A regañadientes Susan aceptó y pudieron irse al departamento de Bella para que pudiera tomar una ducha y cambiarse. Mientras tanto, Edward llevo a Susan a casa de sus padres.

Bella alisó su cabello y lo llevó a un lado, se cambió su bata de baño por un vestido gris corto con unas pequeñas mangas, lo acompaño con unas zapatillas de tacón alto.

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación, tocaron la puerta principal. Tomo su chaqueta y salió para encontrase con Edward.

.

—Así que pizza y cerveza —Edward la tomó de la mano cuando entraron al establecimiento.

—Pensé que sería una buena idea estar en un ambiente relajado —se encogió de hombros intentando no mirar sus manos unidas.

—Me gusta— le sonrió Edward.

Entraron al lugar y pidieron lo mismo que habían comido en casa de Alice la misma noche que se conocieron, aunque en esta ocasión, acompañada de un botellín de cerveza.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no estas recorriendo el mundo como una bailarina profesional?

—Lo hice, pero solo por unos años —Bella comió —Pero ya sabes, paso la típica historia de fractura.

—¿Y ya no puedes? —Preguntó interesado.

—Los doctores dijeron que no era tan grave, pero aun no me siento preparada — Bella se encogió de hombros — y ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Mi exnovia se embarazo, no me dijo que estaba embarazada. Recibí una llamada un día y me entere que era padre.

— ¿En serio?

—Sí, también ese día me enteré que había muerto ella en medio del parto. — Bella se tapó la boca — Si no hubiera sido por el remordimiento de sus padres al no permitirle abortar, tal como ella quería, nunca me hubiera enterado que tenía una hermosa niña.

—Edward, no sé qué decir. Estoy conmocionada.

—Su madre no la quería y cada vez que ella pregunta sobre su madre, tengo que inventarle alguna mentira.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

—No quería incomodarte o quedar como el pobre padre viudo.

—No te preocupes, solo estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward. Eres un buen padre — Bella acarició el brazo de Edward, la piel de Edward se puso de gallina.

Bella pensaba que estaban compartiendo un momento muy intimido. Cuando Edward se acercó a ella. Bella cerró los ojos esperando el contacto, cuando nunca llego y vio como Edward tomaba su botella y le daba un gran sorbo, casi acabándola.

— ¡Oye! Esa era mía— Con la mano que lo estaba acariciando dejo un golpe en su brazo. Edward tragó y rió. Dejó la botella en la mesa y tomó a Bella por las mejillas y planto un beso fuerte en sus labios pero separándose casi al instante.

—Te ves muy linda cuando estas enojada —Edward acarició su labio inferior. Bella se sonrojo y bajo la vista. Edward se volvió a acercar a ella, pero esta vez la beso suave y delicadamente.

.

Después de esa cita vinieron otras, y otras; a veces con la niña y otras veces a solas. Alice había regresado a Washington, así que Susan pasaba tiempo con ambas o incluso solo con Bella, pues Alice estaba en medio de los preparativos de su boda, a la cual Bella ya estaba invitada.

— ¿Y qué harás esta noche? — le preguntó Edward en la puerta de la academia.

—No lo sé — Bella pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Edward acercándose a él — pensaba ir a mi casa y tomar un relajante baño de burbujas sola, en mi gran tina. Luego podría ponerme crema humectante por todo mi cuerpo y por ultimo ir a dormir a mi cama…—Bella se acercó a él y susurro en su oído— Desnuda.

Durante las últimas semanas, habían tenido un total de seis citas oficiales, sin contar las veces en las que ambos se quedaron solos en el departamento cuando la niña se quedaba en casa de Alice.

Se habían dado cuenta que la etapa de solo atracción había pasado y lo siguiente era empezar una relación oficialmente, aunque para los ojos de los demás parecían casi una familia.

— ¿Puedo unirme a tu plan? Parece muy placentero.

—Umm... Tal vez si me convences—Edward la arrastó hacia el callejón que estaba a un lado de la academia y la encerró entre su cuerpo y la pared.

—Crees, ¿qué esto te pueda convencer? —Edward pasó su nariz por la mandíbula de Bella, ella suspiraba con la sensación.

—Edward…me tengo que ir—Edward se separó a regañadientes de ella —Nos vemos en mi casa.

—De acuerdo, dejare a Susan con mis padres.

La última vez que habían dejado a Susan con Alice mientras ellos pasaban tiempo de calidad en el sofá de la sala, fueron interrumpidos por unos pequeños toques en la puerta principal. Con el sonido ambos se cayeron del sillón y rápido tuvieron que vestirse para atender a la pequeña, la cual quería saber si se estaban dando besos sin ropa.

— ¿Y si mejor nos quedamos con ella y vemos una película? —le preguntó Bella mientras caminaban de vuelta a la academia agarrados de las manos —Pobrecilla, hace tiempo que no vemos una película los tres.

—Linda— Bella sonrió con el apodo —Hicimos eso ayer. Estoy segura que podrá soportar una noche lejos de nosotros. Ya no pienses más en eso —Edward la beso en la frente y la dejó para que continuara con sus clases.

Pero no pudieron seguir con sus planes, porque una pequeña niña se torció el tobillo al dar una pirueta.

—Será mejor que le pongas un poco de hielo cuando llegues a casa — Le dijó a Edward, él tenía en brazos a Susan, Bella acaricio su cara llena de lágrimas. —No creo que sea grave, pero si se empieza a hinchar será mejor que la lleves con un doctor.

—Mi _abueito _es _dotor_ _ —_Susan le dijo en medio del aturdimiento.

—Eso es algo muy bueno, amor. Pero ahora necesito que vayas a casa y descanses ¿bien?

La clase ya había terminado y se encontraban los tres solos.

—Tomaré un taxi a mi casa, así podrán llegar a casa más pronto.

— ¿No vas a ir con nosotros, mami?

—No nena, yo iré a casa y tú a la tuya.

—No mami, yo quiero que vengas con nosotros—Susan empezó a llorar.

—Susan, no puedo.

—Papi, haz algo. ¡Quiero que mami venga con nosotros!

Edward miro a Bella sin saber qué hacer, no quería hacerla sentir incomoda.

—Está bien, vamos —Edward asintió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Bella con su mano libre y caminaron hacia el auto.

.

— ¿_Po _qué tú y papá se dan besitos a escondidas_?_ —Bella estaba peinando el cabello de Susan.

—Oye jovencita ¿Cómo sabes eso? —le pico las costillas. Susan rió.

—Tia Allie y yo los espiamos —cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho tapo su boquita con sus dos manitas —Lo _sento_, _ea _un _sequeto_.

Bella negó con la cabeza y cargo a la niña hacia la sala donde los tres vieron una película de dibujos animados. A la hora de dormir, Susan decidió que quería ser mimada un poco más y durmió en medio de ambos.

—Lo siento—Le dijo Edward. Estaban acostados en la cama de costado, viéndose frente a frente.

—No pasa nada, aunque no me gusta las circunstancias, disfruto pasar tiempo con los dos.

—Eres la mejor, linda. Te amo —Bella se quedó en silencio — ¿No vas a responderme? —Edward empezaba a entrar en pánico, hasta que escucho la risa de Bella. Frunció el ceño.

—Yo también te amo, en realidad los amo a ambos —Bella extendió su brazo y trazó el contorno de la cara de Edward.

— ¿Mami Bella? —Susan talló sus ojitos y se sentó en la cama.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor?

— ¿Ya te vas a _casal_ con mi papi?

Bella y Edward rieron por el comentario de la pequeña quien no entendía por que se estaban riendo de su pregunta sería. Ella había acompañado a su padre a comprarle un anillo a su mamá

—Pero mi papi y yo… —empezó a renegar.

—Nena, será mejor que duermas, estas muy cansada y necesitas descansar —Edward la empujo suavemente, intentando cambiar la conversación antes de que Susan soltara todo.

—_Peo —_Susan intento renegar.

—Tu papi, tiene razón, bebé. Si quieres ir a tu próxima clase de ballet, tienes que descansar —Susan asintió y aunque enfurruñada se acostó en la cama.

— ¿_Peo _ te vas a _casal_ con mi papi?

—Bueno, primero él tiene que convencerme —le susurró como en secreto pero Edward escuchó.

—Estoy segura que la convenceré, bebé —Edward le aseguro a su hija. Susan miro a su mamá y Edward subió y bajo sus cejas. Bella rió y escondió su cara en la almohada.

Edward se recostó en la cama y miro al techo suspirando. Hace algunos semanas (para ser precisos, después de la segunda cita con Bella), había ido al centro comercial con su pequeña y al pasar por una joyería no pudo evitar entrar a ella, atraído por una fuerza que no entendía.

Se dirigió a las vitrinas y se dio cuenta que estaba frente a los anillos de compromiso. Cuando le pidió al vendedor que le mostrara uno, se imaginó el momento perfecto en que se lo entregaría a Bella, como sería su boda y después su vida juntos los tres o incluso con más niños. Fue en ese momento que supó que Bella era la indicada, la mujer con la que deseaba casarse y compartir su vida. Inmediatamente lo compró y le pidió a Susan que guardara el secreto. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que fue una mala idea, no lo de comprar el anillo, sino lo de contarle a Susan.

Aun no le pediría a Bella que se casara con él, era muy pronto, no quería que saliera huyendo.

—_Queo _un _pelito—_Edward rió al escuchar los murmuros de su hija. Sonrió al ver a ambas mujeres.

Bella ya era la madre de su hija y pronto sería su esposa. Algo los hizo cruzar su camino. ¡Debe ser el destino! pensó.

* * *

**No debería estar subiendo esto, cuando estan esperando actualización de los dos fics. Solo les pido que sean pacientes. **

**Espero que les haya gustado este OS y que me cuenten qué les pareció**

**Saludos**


End file.
